


Anemic

by Who_Cares



Series: Bloodlust [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blood Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: All the animals have disappeared from Watford grounds. What will Baz do to get blood? More importantly, what will Simon do when he finds out?Based on:"'How often do you have to drink?''Every night, to feel good. Every few nights, to stay sane.'" from chapter 62.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz's POV:

I walk back into my room, exhausted and still starving. It had been over four days since I had had blood. Where were the rats? What was going on? I’m not going to be able to live like this much longer. I haven’t even been able to go to class for the past two days. 

“Are you okay?” Simon asks when I enter the room.

I jump and turn my head to see him sitting up on his bed.

“Crowley Snow! It’s past four in the morning why are you awake?” I ask. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” he says. “Although, I know the answer and you will just deny it.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m not a vampire.” I say, though the hunger I’m feeling at the moment begs to differ.

“Sure...”

My stomach growls and my fangs pop out part of the way. I needed blood, but there were no rats. I had been out for four hours and I was barely awake at this point.

“Seriously. Are you okay? You look awful. You have for a couple of days actually.”

“I’m fine Snow.” I snap, but then the room spins. I reached out to steady myself, but there was nothing for me to take hold of. I fall, then everything goes dark.  
…

I wake up in Simon’s bed. He’s on the floor next to me. Sitting with his head between his knees. I move slightly and he looks up.

“Hey. You’re awake.” he says softly. He looks exhausted and pale.

I move over. “Come here. You look ill. Why are you on the floor? … And why am I in your bed?”

“When you fainted you landed on my bed. It was easier to move you the rest of the way up than it would have been to move you to yours.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you are on the floor.”

“I was a little too dizzy to move you right now and I didn’t want to accidentally get blood on your bed.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask, then I realize the familiar metallic taste in my mouth. “Snow… You didn’t.”

He shrugs. “You needed it more than I did.”

“Snow… What… How…Why?”

He moves and sits next to me. He has what looks like a torn pillowcase tied around his left forearm just below his elbow. “The sword and that mug.” he mumbles, gesturing toward his nightstand.

“You idiot. You could have killed yourself.” 

“‘m fine.” he says, but he isn’t really. He’s pale and he’s moving shakily. 

“Give me your arm.” I say, pulling out my wand.

He holds it out and I heal the inch long cut that started just below his elbow. “How much blood did you lose?”

He shrugs.

“How many times did you fill up that mug?”

“Three.”

“Shit Snow... That’s a lot...” Over a liter. Way more than he should have. Especially for me. I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve any. “Why would you do that?”

He shrugs again.

“How did you know I needed blood?”

“Your fangs. Your mouth was open slightly. They were sticking out. I took a guess…” 

“How did you get me to drink it?”

“You were somewhat awake for just long enough to drink it. You didn’t have the energy to stay awake after though. What happened to you anyway?”

“There weren’t any rats in the catacombs. There haven’t been any in days. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“How often do you need blood?”

“Way more often than I have had it recently.”

“How long had it been?”

“Five nights now.”

“Is that why you didn’t go to class the past few days?”

“My fangs were too unpredictable, as well as my actions… I wanted to bite everyone and I was barely able to keep myself from doing it. So I stayed here.”

“What are we going to do about the lack of rats?”

“There’s no ‘we’ Snow, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I want to help in any way I can.”

“There isn’t really anything you can do. You definitely can’t give me your blood again.”

“No, but I might be able to magically summon an animal or something.”

“It might be worth a try.”

“We should go to sleep now.”

“No. You shouldn’t.”

He looks at me, confused.

“You just lost a lot of blood. You could end up in a coma.”

I get up and get him a glass of water. “Drink.” 

He takes it from me. And his hand brushes past mine. It’s actually cold.

“You’re freezing.”

He nods. I grab my blanket off of my bed and this thing Mordelia gave me for Christmas the year before. I cover Simon with the blanket and then take out my wand again. “Some like it hot.” I say, pointing at the pillow. I hand it to him.

Simon gives me a confused look. 

“My sister got it for me because she noticed how cold I always am.”

“Oh… What’s inside of it?” he asks, shaking it.

“Cherry pits. They stay warm for a fairly long time.”

“Interesting.” He says. He hugs it to his chest and sighs softly. He puts down his empty cup and moves over, gesturing toward the empty spot on the bed. I know I shouldn't, but I sit down next to him and he leans over into me.

“Are you still dizzy?”

“A little.”

“Don't go to sleep yet then.”

“I’m so tired though.”

“I know, but I don't think you want to be in a coma, so talk to me instead.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 6:30.”

“Good thing it’s Saturday. I don't think I would make it through my classes today.”

“Why were you awake when I walked in?”

“Nightmare. I couldn't fall back asleep.”

I nod. “What was it about?”

“The humdrum mostly.”

“Mostly?”

He says nothing.

“I was the other part wasn't I?”

“Not in the way you would think.”

“What do you mean?”

“You died. That is why I couldn't sleep. You were gone. I had to make sure you were okay. Then you got back and you… And I guess I sort of panicked and that's why I didn't really think before I gave you my blood.” He says in a sort of nervous rush. I wonder if it has to do with the blood loss. Why was he worried about me? He hates me doesn't he?

“Hey… I’m okay.” I say in a soft tone. It feels strange talking to him in a tone that was anything other than annoyed.

“It's silly isn't it? I mean we hate each other right?”

“Well, you may have just saved my life, and Merlin knows I don’t deserve it, so I’m not going to question it.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“Much... How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. Just tired.” 

“I think you should get breakfast before you go to sleep. You need iron so you can make up for the blood you lost.”

He sighs and looks over at me.

“I’ll cast a charm on the curtains to make it dark in here after. Then the two of us can just sleep all day. We’ve both had a long night.”

He is quiet for a moment. “I don’t think I actually hate you.”

“What?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I think you are exhausted and have lost too much blood.”

“If I actually hated you then why didn’t that dream make me happy? And why did I help you in the first place?”

“I don’t think you’ve realize that you don’t have to be the hero all the time.”

“Who else was going to help you?”

“I don’t deserve help.”

Simon sighs. “I wanted to though.”

“Why?”

He shrugs. 

I sigh. “That was a terrible decision, but thank you Snow.”

He nods slightly, then squeezes his eyes shut.

“You're still dizzy?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you want me to go get you breakfast?”

“Do you mind? I don't think I can walk down there.”

“You have to stay awake while I do.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Seriously Snow. I can't have you going into a coma.”

“Why? It would make your life easier.”

“You just really helped me out. Not only that, but if you go into a coma, I’m going to have to explain why you lost so much blood, and I'm not letting them find out I’m a vampire.” 

“You can always claim it was a suicide attempt.” Simon says, laughing softly.

“Please don't make me have to do that. Stay awake. I’ll be back in no more than half an hour.” I say.

“Okay.” Simon says.

I walk out of the room and start running. I’m sure people think there is something wrong with me, but I need to get back to Simon as fast as possible. I get him a plate of food and a mug of tea get back to the room as fast as possible. When I walk back in it shocks me again just how pale he really is. I hand him the plate of food. “Eat.”

Simon takes it from me and picks at the food, even ignoring the scones and butter I had brought.

“Simon. You have to eat. It will make you feel better.”

He looks up at me and makes a face. 

“Crowley Simon. If you don't eat I swear I will force feed you. Just take a few bites and I’ll leave you alone to go to sleep.”

He continues to just look at me.

I arch an eyebrow at him and sit down, taking the plate from him. I set it in my lap and take his fork. I stab a bite of food with the it and hold it in front of his mouth.

“Baz I…” he says.

I stick the fork in his mouth. He accepts it and chews very slowly before swallowing. 

“I really don't feel well.” he says.

“You made a really stupid decision Snow. Eating will make you feel better.”

“I don't want…”

I put more food in his mouth.

It takes almost an hour for me to get him to eat even half of what I brought and it wasn't even that much food.

“I don't think I have ever seen you not want to eat before.” I say.

He makes a face at me. “I feel awful.”

I put the plate on his nightstand and hand him the tea. “Drink some of this. Then go to sleep.” I cast a spell on the window curtains to make it dark and then turn off my lamp before lying down on my bed.

“Baz?”

“What Snow?”

“I have your blanket.”

“Keep it for now.”

“Aren't you cold?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you aren't going to take it back, at least come back over here.”

I don't move. I can't.

“Baz. It's been a long night for both of us. Just come over here.”

I stand up slowly and walk over to him. He sets his mug down next to his plate and lays down. Then he pats the bed next to him. I lay down. He pulls the blankets up over the two of us and he turns away from me, leaving a couple of inches in between us. I reach over and turn off his lamp before falling asleep.  
…

I wake up with Simon half on top of me. I look up at the clock and read 3:28. I wasn't really tired anymore, but going back to sleep gave me an excuse to continue to snuggle with Simon.  
…

I wake up again to a knock on the door.

Simon sits up off of me.

“Simon.” I hear Bunce’s voice say from the hall.

He gets up and gets the door. 

“Are you feeling okay? You look really pale.” she says.

“I… Umm…” Simon stutters. “It’s just that… I… I may have… I have a cold.”

“You can tell her the truth Simon.” I call to him. “Have her come in first though.”

“Why is it so dark in here?” Bunce asks.

“We were asleep.” Simon replies.

I sit up and switch back on Simon’s lamp and Bunce instantly gets a stunned look on her face. She looks from Snow to me and back again. She arches an eyebrow at Snow. “What on earth happened last night? Wait… Do I want to know?”

I nod. “It's not like that. I… Well, Snow was right. I’m a vampire and…”

“Did you turn him into one?” Bunce asks.

“No, no!” Simon says. “I just may have given him some blood…”

“Simon! Why would you do that? That was so stupid!” Bunce says angrily. 

“That’s what I told him when I realized.” I say.

“When you realized? What? You aren’t making any sense.” she says.

“Sit down and I'll explain.” Simon says. He gestured toward his bed. 

I pull my legs up so that I am cross legged to make more room for Bunce. She sits down on the far end of Simon's bed, as far away from me as she could get.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” Simon asks, nodding toward my bed.

“Yeah. That’s fine.” I say. 

He sits down across from Bunce.

“So… he passed out from a lack of blood.” Simon says, nodding toward me. “So I let him drink some of mine.”

“Way more than he should have.” I add. “Not that I didn't need it, but he shouldn't have lost that much.”

“How much did you lose and how did you give it to him?” Bunce asks.

“He filled that mug up three times.” I say, pointing to the mug on his nightstand. “He cut just below his elbow with the sword of mages.”

She nods slightly, seeming to be thinking over what she had just been told. “Why didn’t you have enough blood?”

“A lack of animals around here.”

She nods slightly. “Do you know why?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because Simon would kill himself before he let anyone die if it would help.”

“Well that is stupid.” I say, glaring at Simon. 

Simon looks back at me. “Do you want me to regret helping you?”

I sigh. “No. I just don’t want you to do it again. Ever.”

“Okay…” he says.

“Promise me.” I say.

“I promise...”

Simon shivers.

“Come back over here where all the blankets are.”

Simon comes over and sits next to me, curling up in the blankets. I heat up the cherry pits in the bag and hand it to him.

“Are you cold?” he asks me.

“I’m always cold. I’ve gotten used to it by now.” I reply.

He pulls the blankets over me and snuggles into me.

Bunce gives him a strange look.

“What are you doing?” I ask him.

“I’m cold. You are cold. It seemed like the right decision.”

Bunce moves over and sits on the other side of him.

“Geez! You are cold! You usually feel really warm.” she says.

Simon nods. She leans over into him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You really shouldn’t have done that Si.” Bunce says.

Simon sighs. “So I’ve heard. It’s a bit late at this point, so please just stop.” 

Bunce nods. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry.”

Simon sighs and pulls the blankets over Bunce as well. He leans his head over onto my shoulder and quickly falls back asleep. I look over at Bunce.

She shrugs and leans her head onto Simon’s shoulder.

“This is weird.” I mumble, resting my head on Simon’s. Pretty soon fall back to sleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this weird thing that I wrote. Constructive criticism and your comments are always appreciated. I should have another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Simon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts back at the beginning from Simon's POV. It gets ummm.... interesting to say the least. Enjoy I guess.

Simon’s POV:

I wake up with my heart racing. That wasn’t exactly unusual for me. The part that was unusual for me was the reason why. In my dream I had killed Baz. I’m not entirely sure why I am so upset about it. He’s tried to kill me multiple times. Why should I be upset about him dying? I sit up and look over at his bed. He’s not there. Of course he isn’t. Now I’m not going to be able to fall back asleep, because even though I know that it was just a dream, I still can’t stop worrying.

About thirty minutes later Baz walks in. He’s shaky, even more pale than usual, he’s not standing as tall as he normally does, and he has this expression on his face I haven’t seen on him before. Pained and… scared? All of it is very weird for him.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

He jumps and turns to look at me. He looked like he was trying to be angry, but he still looked frightened. “Crowley Snow! It’s past four in the morning why are you awake?” 

I roll my eyes. “I could ask you the same thing.” I say. “Although, I know the answer and you will just deny it.”

He rolls his eyes at me. “I’m not a vampire.” His face says he was trying to come off as angry, but his voice was more tired and resigned.

“Sure...” I say sarcastically.

He puts his hand to his stomach and grimaces slightly, his cheeks puff up a bit. For a moment I think he might be about to throw up. 

“Seriously. Are you okay?” I ask. “You look awful. You have for a couple of days actually.” 

He glares at me. “I’m fine Snow.” He sways and reaches out a bit, looking like he was trying to balance himself. Then his body goes limp and he falls, landing partially on my bed. His body from his thighs down hanging off, his feet still touching the floor.

I jump to my feet and quickly go over to him. He was unconscious, but I could tell he was breathing. I carefully move him up so he was fully on my bed instead of hanging off of it. His mouth falls slightly open and I see he has teeth that are longer and sharper than they should be. That was when I realized two things. The first being that I was definitely right. He is a vampire. The second, was that it is entirely my fault that he is unconscious.

A few days ago I did something really stupid. How was I supposed to know that that spell would end up doing this? Okay, maybe I should have already known that me trying to do magic in any way is usually a bad idea, but all I was trying to do was use this spell that was supposed to keep bugs out of our dorm room (Baz kept yelling at me about leaving the window open because we ended up with flies and stuff like that.) but I guess my magic made the spell a little too powerful and I ended up making it so there were no animals at all on Watford grounds. That wouldn’t have been that much of a problem if Baz didn’t need their blood to survive. I look at Baz, wondering what I should do. His eyes snap open and the next thing I know he has me pinned up against the wall, his hands holding my wrists and pressing my arms up against the wall so that I can’t move.

“Baz… What are you doing?” I ask nervously. He doesn’t look like himself. He hates me, so him trying to look menacing is not exactly unusual, but he’s never really succeeded in making me feel quite this scared. 

He doesn’t say anything. He just opens his mouth a bit and leans in toward my neck.

“The Anathema!” I shout, trying to think of any way I might be able to get him to stop.

“Don’t care.” he says coldly. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on the side of my neck as he spoke, causing me to shiver.

“S-stop! You can have my blood! Just sit down. I’ll give it to you in a way that won’t get you expelled.” I say. I was just trying to get him to stop. I had no idea what I was going to do.

He leans back and looks at me, still with a cold, uncaring look on his face, but he still seemed to be considering it. “You have one minute, or I will drink your blood in whatever way seems fastest. I’m starving.”

I nod. “Just… sit down and give me a second to go get something.”

He watches me so intently that I can feel him staring even when I’m not looking at him.

I think about running, but I know he could easily catch me. Even if he wasn’t a vampire he could still easily catch me. He plays football and I hardly ever run anywhere. This whole thing is my fault anyway. Giving him a bit of blood is the least I can do to help him, but I had no idea how to give it to him in a way that won’t kill me or turn me into a vampire too. I chew on my bottom lip, trying to figure out what I am going to do.

“If you are going to do something you’d better hurry up. I haven’t had blood in days.” Baz says.

Finally I had an idea. I run and grab a large mug and then I summon the sword of mages. I walk back over next to my bad and sit down on the floor, trying to make the least amount of mess possible. Then I move to cut the palm of my hand.

“Wait.” Baz says. 

I stop and look up at him.

“Cut here instead.” he says, gesturing to a spot near his elbow. “It will make less mess and it will likely hurt less too.”

I nod. Baz takes a step closer and helps me find the best spot. I wince slightly as I make the cut, holding my elbow over the mug. My blood starts to slowly go into the mug.

Baz glares down at me. “Hurry up.” he growls.

“I’m not exactly sure how to make myself bleed faster.” I say.

He pulls out his wand and says some spell I didn’t understand. (I don’t think it was in English.) I assume it was a time spell, but I don’t know for sure. The mug fills quickly and he says something else before quickly grabbing the mug and draining it in a matter of seconds. We do that a couple more times before he finally stops me.

“That’s enough.” he says. He walks over and pulls the pillowcase off of my pillow and hands it to me. “I don’t actually want you to die right now.”

“What am I doing with this?” I ask. I feel dizzy and confused. Nothing makes sense. Especially the pillowcase that had just been handed to me. 

He takes my cut arm in his hand.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

He lifts my arm up to his mouth and licks the blood off of it. 

“What...”

“I don’t see any reason to waste it.” he says, before finishing.

“That was weird.”

He rolls his eyes.“Shut up before I change my mind about draining the rest of your blood.”

“Sorry. I more meant it felt weird.”

“I don’t have the energy to heal this for you right now.” he says, taking the pillowcase from me. “I’m going to use this as a bandage for now.” He rips a strip off of it before tying it around my elbow. His eyelids look heavy and his movements are much slower and more calm than before. He really does look completely exhausted. When he had finished tying the pillowcase around my elbow he laid down on my bed. I was too dizzy to protest. I just stayed where I was on the floor.

Baz seems to instantly fall asleep. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head between them. Baz doesn’t even move again for over an hour. When he finally does shift a little I’m more than a little startled by the noise. I look up and see him looking at me.

“Hey. You’re awake.” I say.

He moves over to the far side of the bed. “Come here. You look ill. Why are you on the floor? … And why am I in your bed?” Does he really not remember what happened?

“When you fainted you landed on my bed. It was easier to move you the rest of the way up than it would have been to move you to yours.” I say.

“But that doesn’t explain why you are on the floor.”

“I was a little too dizzy to move you and I didn’t want to accidentally get blood on your bed.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, then he seemed to realize. “Snow… You didn’t.” Maybe he really doesn’t remember.

I shrug. “You needed it more than I did.”

“Snow… What… How…Why?”

I shakily get up and sit on my bed. “The sword and that mug.” I mumble, gesturing toward the spot where Baz had set the mug when he had finished.

“You idiot. You could have killed yourself.” He says. (He definitely doesn’t remember.)

“‘m fine.” I say, though I’m not sure if I am. The room is still spinning and I feel like I may throw up.

“Give me your arm.” Baz says.

I shakily hold out my arm to him. He unties the pillowcase and his cheeks puff up a little and he seems to clench his jaw. Now that I think about it I suppose this is because of his fangs. He pulls out his wand and heals up the cut, leaving only a faint scar in its place. “How much blood did you lose?”

I shrug. I really don’t know for sure.

“How many times did you fill up that mug?”

“Three.”

“Shit Snow... That’s a lot… Why would you do that?”

I shrug again. It’s not like I really had a choice about it, though I probably would’ve either way. It was my fault after all.

“How did you know I needed blood?”

“Your fangs. Your mouth was open slightly. They were sticking out. I took a guess…” 

“How did you get me to drink it?”

“You were somewhat awake for just long enough to drink it. You didn’t have the energy to stay awake after though. What happened to you anyway?” I ask, though I know the answer. I just needed to find out more about what was going on.

“There weren’t any rats in the catacombs. There haven’t been any in days. I don’t know what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be out soon. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I promise the next chapter will be up soon!

Baz’s POV:

It’s around 8:00pm. I’ve spent over two hours pretending to be asleep to stay close to Snow. I hate Bunce. I wish she would just leave already. If she wasn’t here I could be fully enjoying this, but she won’t leave. She picked up a book and started to read. Merlin this is infuriating. Simon Snow is willingly snuggled up next to me, and I can’t even fully enjoy it because his stupid friend won’t leave. I know she must already think this is strange, and I have to admit that I agree. I'm just going to enjoy this for the few hours that I can and then everything will go back to normal tomorrow. Slowly I start to feel tired again and I actually do fall asleep, my head rested on Simon's shoulder.  
…

Simon's POV:  
I wake up with Penny on one side of me and Baz on the other. I still feel tired even though I know I have slept for hours. (The clock says it’s now 10:00p.m.) I stretch and sit up.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Penelope says.

I yawn. “Yep.” I look over at Baz. His head is on my shoulder and he’s asleep. He looks peaceful, almost happy. It’s unnerving. Especially after what happened earlier. I want to push him off, but I decide against it.

“How are you feeling?” Penny asks.

“Tired. And still a little nauseous.”

“I still don't understand why you would ever make the decision to do that.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” 

“What happened?” Penny asks, sounding worried.

“All that really matters is that I would have done it anyway. This is my fault.”

“Yeah. You were the one who decided to give him so much of your blood.”

“No. That’s not what I mean.” I say. “I mean… I mean that the whole thing is my fault. There’s nothing for him to hunt because of me.”

“What did you do Simon?”

I sigh, covering my face with my hands for a moment, then I look back at Penny. “Can I explain later? My head is killing me.”

Penny looks at me. “I mean it's obvious that you must have done some sort of spell, but what spell could you have possibly been using that got rid of all of the animals around here?”

“I… Umm… I was trying to get a spider out of the dorm.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I guess that makes some sense.” Penny says. “But why would you use magic for that?”

“The Mage wants me to practice more. I thought it seemed simple enough. I couldn’t think of what real harm it could do.” I say. “I didn’t think that it would end up doing this!”

“Merlin Simon…”

“Yeah. I know. I have to help Baz. I have to fix this.”

“We do.” Penny says. “Someone has to stop you from killing yourself for him. I'll help you figure it out.”

“Thank you.”

Penny nods.

I move Baz off of me and stretch, yawning again.

Baz sits up, stretching and looking at me then he looks at Penny and then back to me. He looks confused for a moment and then he seems to remember what was going on. “What time is it?”

“A little after ten.” Penny says.

Baz nods. He stretches again before standing up. “I’m going to go for a walk.”

Penelope nods. “I should head back to Cloisters.”

Baz nods. “Yeah. You should.”

“Baz?” I say.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone she was up here as long as she doesn’t make a habit of it.” he says. “As far as I’m concerned today never happened.” he says, seemingly reading my mind. Is that a vampire thing, or are my thoughts really that predictable?

“Thank you.” I say.

“Mmhmm.” he says, going to walk out.

“And Baz?” I say. 

“What do you want?” he asks, looking back at me.

“We’re going to help you fix this problem.” I say.

“I don’t want your help Snow.” Baz says.

“Maybe not, but you have it anyway.” Penelope says. 

“I’m not going to stop trying to fix it until it’s fixed.” I say. “You may as well work with us.”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Fine. We’ll meet back up here tomorrow after breakfast.” Then he walks out of the room.

“Sounds good.” Penny says. “I will see you then.” Then she follows Baz out. 

I lay back down, sighing softly and closing my eyes.  
…

Baz’ POV:

Bunce finally leaves. Of course it was after Snow woke me up by moving away from me. I suppose I should be grateful for Snow’s decision to help, and I know that it's likely more for his own sake than mine, but I can't help but think that allowing myself not to act like I completely hate him will almost cause more problems for me than it solves. I walk out of the room and just sort of wander around for a bit. I end up going down to the catacombs just to see if I could find anything. I didn't need blood, I just wanted to see if anything had changed and if there were any clues as to what had happened. Of course I didn't find anything. Four hours of looking around and nothing. What am I going to do the next time I need blood? I certainly can’t get it from Snow again. I don’t actually want to kill him. Not yet anyway. No. Not ever. I don’t think I could. He would. He’ll kill me if and when it becomes necessary. And I'd let him. I couldn't live with myself if I did. (Not that I’m alive to begin with.) That's what makes his help all the more confusing. He knows he has to kill me at some point. Why would he prevent me from dying now? (Would I die? Can starvation kill me? I assume at some point it would, but I don't know for sure.) I sigh and walk back to the dorm. It was now past 2:30 in the morning and I was covered in cobwebs. I go and shower and put on pyjamas. When I walk back out Snow is sitting up on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

“Not tired anymore?” I ask.

“No, I am. I just wanted to know if you found anything.”

“No. It’s weird. There isn't any obvious reason for why there’s nothing here. I suppose going to look around the wood for clues is the next step.

Simon shrugs. He looks exhausted, so I decide to stop talking about it. It could wait until Bunce was back up here in the morning.

I lay down on my own bed, staring up at the ceiling. “You know, I had never had human blood until last night.” Why I'm saying this I don't know. For some reason I felt like he needed to know.

“Really?” Snow asks me. I can feel him looking at me, so I turn my head back in his direction.

“Really.” I say.

“Huh.” he says. He looks surprised. 

“I’m not a murderer Snow.” I say, feeling annoyed by his shock.

Snow nods slightly. “I suppose considering I am still alive that that's still true.”

“I still feel weird about it.” I say.

“Don't worry too much about it.” Snow says with a little shrug.

“You should go to sleep Snow.”

“I’ve been asleep all day.”

“You’re still tired. Now go to sleep.”

He sighs and lays down. “You’ve really never had human blood before?”

“No. I haven’t.” I say. “I can’t believe that isn’t true anymore.”

“Seriously, don’t worry too much about it.” Snow says. “I’m still alive. You don’t even want me alive and you didn’t kill me.”

“Go to sleep now Snow.” 

Snow sighs. “I still have all of your blankets.” 

“Just go to sleep.” I say. “I’m fine.”

“You could come back over here.”

“You are still delirious from blood loss.”

“Yeah maybe.” Snow says. “Doesn’t mean you couldn’t just come back over here.”

I get up, take my blankets from him and get back in bed. As much as I would have liked to go back over, I knew it was a bad idea.

Snow sighs, pulling his own blanket up over himself. He falls asleep after only a couple of minutes. 

I lay on my side, watching him sleep. His mouth was open slightly, his bronze curls a mess against his pillow due to him not bothering to fix it today, his skin more pale than usual, and he has dark circles under his eyes. He looks awful. (Beautiful, but awful.) I can't believe I did this to him without even trying to. Damn his stupid hero complex. I don't deserve his help. We've fought for years. I've been awful to him. He hates me. He should hate me. I still can't believe I drank his blood. I feel different than I usually do after hunting. Better. (In a physical sense anyway.) I wonder whether it's just the fact that it was human blood, or if it has something to do with Snow’s magic. I don't plan on ever finding out. I feel myself getting more and more tired. I continue to look at Snow and think about the day until eventually I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Writer's block, mental health, and schoolwork have made this hard to get written, but this chapter it finally written and the next one just needs editing, so it will be up very soon as well.

Simon’s POV

Three days go by and we spend nearly all of our free time in the library searching for answers to fix this problem that I caused. I was starting to think that we would never find anything when I came across an old book on magickal medicine and have an idea. I sit down in one of the chairs next to Penny and start to look through it, unsure of whether or not I would find what I was hoping for. Then I find it. I turn the book toward Penny and push it across the table, pointing at the spell with a raised eyebrow. She looks at me, then down at the book and starts to read. Then she looks up at me, seeming slightly surprised. 

“What? I’m not a complete idiot. I have ideas once in awhile.” I say quietly.

“No. It’s just that I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“You think it’s a good idea?”

“Why don’t we go talk to Baz?”

I nod.  
…

Baz’s POV

“No! There is no way I am going to use that on either of you! We have no way of knowing if it will work!” I say.

“We don’t exactly have another option now, and we’re starting to run low on time before things get bad for you again.” Bunce says.

“Why do you care if things are bad for me or not?” I ask.

“I don’t but you share a room with my best friend and I’m worried you will kill him if you go long enough without blood!” She says.

“That’s exactly what I want to avoid here!” I say. “We can’t use that spell unless we know it works, and it’s hard to test a spell that keeps your blood level up without making someone bleed enough that they would feel the effect of the blood loss if it didn’t work! It’s not a good option! No!”

“Baz… We have to try something. We’ve been looking for ways to fix the problem, and this is the best we’ve done so far.” Snow argues.

“Snow, it’s an idiotic plan. I could end up killing you. I don’t want to do that. Not yet anyway. Not like this.”

Snow sighs. “I’ll keep looking I guess.”

Bunce picks up the book on magickal medicine, a look of being deep in thought on her face. After a moment, she sets it down and then rushes out without saying anything.  
…

Penny’s POV

I am my dorm the next afternoon with a pile of books next to me. I quickly scan through things until I finally find what I am looking for. A small smile tugs at my lips as I rush to check out the book and then rush back to Mummers and up to Simon and Baz’s room as quickly as I can. Then I knock on the door.

“I think I got it.” I say, quickly walking past Simon and into the room the second he opened the door.

“Already?” Baz asks, looking up at me from what seems to be his homework.

“Yes! You said you wouldn’t use that spell if you didn’t know for sure that it would work, but I found this spell,” I say, flipping open the book and setting it in front of Baz. “and I think it’s exactly what we needed. “It’ll show vitals. Make sure everything is okay during the whole thing.” 

Baz nods slightly. “Okay…”

“What do you think about trying this now?” I ask.

“We probably should.” Simon says. “It’s been four days. You must need blood.”

Baz nods. “I… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to test it. Let’s see if they work.”

I nod. “You can try it on me. Just in case it doesn’t work. Simon shouldn’t lose any more blood.”

“No. We’re doing it on me.” Simon says. “This isn’t your problem Penny.”

“It’s not yours either Snow.” Baz says. “It’s mine, and as grateful as I am for your help, you both need to know that you don’t need to do this.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just do it.” Simon says. “You need blood.”

Baz nods. “As long as you’re sure.”

“I am.” he says. 

“Then let’s test the spells.” Baz says.

Simon nods and walks over to get a mug.  
…  
Baz’s POV:

I should say no. Should just walk out of the room and go try to hunt again, but all I can focus on is the idea of blood. I hate not being fully in control of myself. All that keeps going through my mind is 'It's there. He offered. It won't hurt him if we're careful. I'm starving. Just do it.' and eventually that part of my brain completely smothers the part that's saying that it's a bad idea. The part that’s telling me that it means letting Bunce and Snow watch me do it. The part that says I could kill him or turn him if I lose control. The part that knows that this is a horrible idea. It doesn't matter how many reasons I have to not do it. The vampire part of my brain is stronger than the logical part is right now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I find my mouth agreeing to do it without my brain even telling it to, and then Snow is sitting on the floor with a mug in front of him and his sword in his hand. Why on earth is he so willing to do this for me? I have never done anything to deserve this. 

“Are you ready?” I ask.

Snow nods. I sit down across from him and cast the spell that Bunce found on him. What looks like a small screen pops up next to him, and it has everything from his height to his blood pressure on it. Interesting. Then I cast the other spell, and Snow makes a small cut his arm just below his elbow, this time on the other side. I quickly find myself straining to keep them both working. It must be noticeable, because after only a minute, Bunce tells me to stop.

“I’ll keep him from bleeding out. You make sure we know it’s working.” she says.

I nod and stop, causing me to need to recast the first spell. She casts the other one and Simon fills the mug up and then I take it and drink it quickly before setting the mug back down in front of him.

Bunce sighs. “It’s taking too much magic to hold this spell. I don’t know how long I can hold it for.”

“Shit.” I grumble. 

“I’m sorry.” Snow says.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You tried.” I say.

Snow puts the sword away and then gets up, taking the mug into the bathroom and washing it.  
…

Bunce finally leaves, making some comment on her need to do homework, and thank Merlin for that because I’m starving, and the Anathema won’t stop me from hurting her. Snow would, and then we would both be kicked out of Watford. If I was even alive at that point. I'm willing to bet that if I hurt Bunce, Snow would just kill me on the spot. The Anathema is barely keeping me away from Snow at this point. The fact that I know just how good his blood tastes isn’t making it any easier. (Seriously, does he ever think before he acts? He never stopped to think ‘Hmm… I live with a vampire, do I really want him to know what my blood tastes like?’ before cutting himself and letting me drink his blood? Honestly, how moronic can he get?) The faint metallic taste of his blood is still in my mouth and there is still a fairly strong smell of it in the room. I pick up a book and start to read, trying to distract myself from how hungry I am, but I start to feel lightheaded. I set the book down and take a few deep breaths. The dizzy feeling only gets worse. I look over at Snow. “Snow… I think I… I think I’m going to pass out... Please don’t do anything stupid this time.” I say.

“What?” he asks, looking over at me.

“I’m really lightheaded. Don't do anything stupid if I pass out again.” I say. The confusion on his face changes to what looks like worry, and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to make myself feel better, hoping I wouldn’t pass out, and then I’m unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon’s POV:

Baz’s eyes snap open again and he has me pinned against the wall before I even have time to realize he isn’t unconscious anymore. “Baz…” I say, voice shaky.

“Shut up.” he growls. He leans in and I can feel his breath against my neck as he speaks. “Do you have any idea how good you smell?” he asks, voice low in my ear. “I’m starving.” 

“I know you are.” I say. “But Baz… You can’t…”

“Can’t what Snow?” Baz asks. I feel his tongue on the base of my neck, and he slowly slides it up to just below my ear before stopping.

I shiver and lean away a bit. “You don’t want to kill me.” I say, trying to be firm, but my voice is more than a little shaky. I don’t actually believe that, but maybe I can somehow convince him.

“You’re right.” he says, voice still low and calm. He takes my earlobe and rolls it between his teeth before pulling away with a gentle tug. “I don't.” 

“Then what are you doing?” I ask. I feel his fangs slowly run down my neck from just below my ear down to my shoulder. I reach my hand up, expecting to feel blood, but he hadn’t actually pierced my skin at all. “What are you…” He smirks slightly, looking me in the eye, before (surprisingly gently) taking my hand and pinning it to the wall above my head with his own. My breath catches as his face gets closer to mine.

“I said shut up.” he says.

Then his lips are pressed against mine. They’re cold, and soft, and I can tell he’s trying not to let his mouth open very much. He’s actually trying not to bite me. Strange… My eyes widen a bit in surprise, but after a moment I let them fall closed again and I kiss him back. The kiss is rough and wanting, and I find myself actually enjoying it. He slides the fingers of his free hand into my hair and tugs lightly. After a moment he pulls away, and I realize I don’t think I’ve been breathing since this started. I find myself panting heavily as he takes a small step back. He looks me up and down, and for a second I think that he might be done doing whatever this is, but then he’s pulling me over and pushing me down on his bed.

“Baz… What…?” I start, pushing myself up on my elbows and looking at him.

“Just shut up already Snow.” Baz says, sounding exasperated as he moves on top of me. Then his mouth is back on mine, kissing hungrily, and I kiss him back, letting my eyes fall closed, and cupping his cheek in my hand. It feels so good. Agatha is great and all, but fuck… There’s no way to even compare this to anything I’ve ever done with her. Merlin, Morgan, and Methuselah... I thought I just wanted to keep his fangs off of me but now... I really don't want him to stop. It all feels so good. It’s absolutely incredible being kissed like this, feeling so wanted. It's just... damn...

Baz pulls away from the kiss and sits back, pulling off his shirt, and damn… he’s absolutely stunning. His hair is falling in his face, messier than I have ever seen it, (I swear, he wakes up with perfect hair. It’s infuriating. But seeing him now, well…) his skin is pale and flawless, his lips are slightly more pink than usual, parted slightly as he pants, and his eyes are dark with lust. 

He smirks at me. “Just going to gawk at me Snow?” he asks. “Or are you going to sit up so I can get yours off as well?”

I blush slightly and push myself up, pulling my shirt off and tossing it off to the side. Before I even really realized what he was doing, Baz had pulled my cross necklace off and tossed it in the general direction of my shirt. He looks me up and down, a small smirk still on his lips. Then his mouth was back on mine and I was being pressed back down against the bed. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him and slowly sliding my hands over his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is 100% smut. If you aren't interested in reading it, I would suggest skipping this.

Baz’s POV: 

I have no idea how we ended up like this, but Aleister Crowley it’s so good that I don’t even care. The last thing I remember was feeling dizzy…maybe this is a dream, but if that is the case, it’s the most realistic dream I have ever had. Snow’s mouth is against mine, our tongues sliding against each other, neither of us are wearing a shirt or trousers and he feels so warm up against me. I’m settled between his legs and his cock is hard and pressing against my own erection through the thin fabric of our pants. I pull back a little bit and look down at him. I was going what was going on, but one look at him and just want to be able to continue, so instead I go with, “Are you okay with all of this?” because as much as I may want to be able to keep doing this, I don’t know how it started and I’m a bit worried I somehow made him do it and without giving him a choice.

Snow looks at me for a moment and then nods. “Yeah. Except…” He flips us over so that he’s on top of me. 

I nod. Honestly I prefer it this way. I don’t want to push him to go too far. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable. Not that I’d tell him that. Snow moves so he was between my legs and then kisses me again. I basically melt into the kiss, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. Snow grinds up against me, letting out a small moan. Aleister Crowley… I really hope this isn’t a dream… He presses kisses across my jaw, grinding against me again, and a small moan escapes my own mouth.

“Oh Gods… Simon…” 

He grinds against me again, and it feels so good, but I somehow feel like we've been doing this for quite some time.

“Simon please… I need… I need more.” The words fall out of my mouth before I can stop them. Why do I have so little control over my mouth? Before I even had time to feel embarrassed, Simon has moved off of me and he was taking off his pants. It was by no means a graceful movement, but the view left me at a complete loss for words. Crowley he’s gorgeous. Constellations of freckles cover his entire body, the light wash of sun coming in through the window causing his skin to seem to glow, his bronze curls a tousled mess, and his cock, oh Merlin his cock… He pulls me over to the edge of the bed and dips his fingers under the waistband of my pants, looking me in the eye, silently asking me for permission. I nod and he slowly pulls them off of me. I can’t help but smirk at the hungry look on his face as he looks me up and down, eyes landing on my cock and staying there. I reach over and grab my wand off of my nightstand, quickly casting ‘better safe than sorry’ on both of us before setting it back down. Then I wrap my legs around his waist. He leans down and kisses me again.

Snow pulls back a bit. “What are we doing?” he asks. He must notice me tense, because then he says, “I didn’t… I just meant… How far is this going to go?”

“That’s up to you.” I say.

He starts slowly kissing down the side of my neck. “What do you want?”

I bite my lip and tilt my head slightly. Merlin… What do I want? There are so many things… 

Simon moves up onto the bed, and I move with him. He looks down at me. “Can I… umm...”

“Yes.” I don’t have any idea what he was going to say, but Simon Snow is naked in my bed, and I can’t think of a single thing that I wouldn’t let him do. I gasp softly as he starts to press slow sucking kisses up the inside of my thigh. He kisses up one thigh and then the other. He moves agonizingly slowly, causing me to let out a couple of small (embarrassing) whines. Then my breath hitches in the back of my throat as he pauses in front of my cock. He looks up at me, and I nod again. Then he moves up and starts to kiss down my neck. 

“You fucking tease!” I exclaim. I’m mildly annoyed, but there’s still a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. (How could there not be? Simon Snow is in my bed, and naked, and kissing me. It’s wonderful no matter how frustrating the teasing may be.)

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Simon asks, sitting back and looking at me, eyebrows raised.

“Nothing. Continue.” I say with a small sigh.

“Say please.” he says.

“Come on… Please.” I say. 

“Please what?” he asks.

“Please Simon, just keep going!” Of course the fucking git is making me beg. And I’m doing it without question. I would do anything he wanted. Anything to keep this from ending. 

He leans back down and sucks lightly on a spot just below my collar bone. He starts slowly moving down, pressing more slow sucking kisses down my chest, lightly biting every once in awhile.

After what feels like forever he’s back in front of my cock. He slowly licks up it and I let out a small whimpering moan. He looks up at me, smirking slightly and then takes the tip into his mouth and sucks lightly, seeming tentative. 

“Oh Merlin Simon...” It’s obvious that he has no idea what he’s doing, but still... He takes more into his mouth and keeps sucking, his tongue sliding over it in an erratic way. He continues licking and sucking and kissing up my shaft, and I am moaning embarrassingly loudly. He may be shit at talking, but his mouth is completely wasted on words anyway. I’d say he’s making pretty good use of his tongue at the moment, and I’m the one who’s babbling. I will never tease him about his elocution ever again.

“Oh Simon… Please, please… Merlin… Please fuck me!” I hate myself for how easily the words came out of my mouth. I hate myself even more when he pulls off of my cock.

He looks up at me and smirks, and it is the most infuriating thing I have ever seen but it’s also so incredibly hot. “You want me to fuck you?” he asks.

“Oh Gods yes. Please.” I say. It’s definitely far too late to salvage my dignity, so I don’t bother trying. I know I couldn’t keep my mouth shut if I tried anyway. It’s so much easier to just let the words come out of my mouth. Besides, there’s nobody else here. Nobody but him will ever know, and I don’t see him telling anyone else. 

“You know I… I don’t really know what I…”

“Don’t worry about it.” I say. “I don't care.”

“You still want me to?”

“I want it so badly. Please.”

Simon nods. 

“Lube’s in the bottom drawer of my nightstand.”

He nods again and gets it out. I reach over and take it from him.  
…

Simon’s POV:

Baz takes the lube from my hands and I lean back as he rearranges himself on the bed. He opens the bottle and slicks his fingers. I watch as he slowly pushes one finger into arse hole. How did I end up here? All I wanted was to not be bitten and now I’m watching as Baz slowly stretches himself open so that I can fuck him, and damn… There is nothing I would rather be doing in this moment. Holy fuck he’s gorgeous... He’s slowly scissoring himself open, and I can’t stop staring. I start to rub my cock, trying to relieve some of the tension. The expression on his face is wonderful, and the sounds that keep coming out of his mouth are gorgeous. I stare for a long moment before I finally regain my ability to think. Then I carefully take ahold of his wrist. 

“Let me do that?” I ask. 

Baz nods. “Please.”

I nod and pick the lube up off of the bed, and then coat my fingers in it. Baz waits for me to finish before pulling his own fingers out of himself, letting out a small whimpering noise. I slowly to push two fingers into him. Merlin...  
…  
Baz’s POV:

Merlin… I’ve fingered myself before, and I have my fantasies about Simon doing it to me, but it’s nothing compared to the reality of it. Especially with the promise of having his cock inside of me after. His fingers brush past my prostate, and another moan escapes my mouth. 

“Merlin Simon! Aleister Crowley!” I moan as he does it again. I hate that I can’t just keep my mouth shut, but I’m not really in control of it. Words and sounds keep falling out of my mouth, and honestly I should probably just stop trying to prevent it. He smirks at me and does it again and again, scissoring me open more roughly than I was expecting him to. It burns, and yet it is still the most amazing thing I have ever felt. It’s less than a minute before he’s turned me into a moaning, writhing mess. 

“God… Simon… Simon please… just fuck me already!”

He pulls his fingers out and I let out a pitiful whine. (Is there a reason I have to embarrass myself so thoroughly?) Simon moves so he was back on top of me and kisses me deeply, grinding against me. He moans into the kiss as our tongues slide against each other. I gently push him back.

“Come on Snow…” I say.

“My name’s Simon.” he says.

“To be fair, so is Snow.”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Fine Simon, just do it already!”

He looks at me, and that’s all the prompting I need before my mouth is again no longer in my control. “Simon please just fuck me!”

He smirks at me and sits back, picking up the lube. 

I sit up and hold out my hand. “May I?”

He bites his lip and then nods, holding the bottle out to me. 

I take it from him and put some in my hand before starting to slowly rub it onto Simon’s cock. He groans, and closes his eyes.

I smirk slightly and pull my hand away before lying back down, spreading my legs for him. 

He moves back on top of me, and I wrap my legs around his waist. His cock presses against me, and it’s instantly the only thing that I can think about. He pushes into me, his cock hard and hot, and despite the burn of the stretch, it still feels so good. He lets out a low moan as he bottoms out, and then he barely gives me a chance to adjust before pulling back part of the way and pushing back in. It’s a little awkward, but it’s still wonderful, and a long moan escapes my mouth. “Merlin Simon…”

I lock my ankles around his back as he continues to move, his thrusts starting to get faster, less awkward, and far less gentle as he does so. We’re both being extremely loud, and I don’t even bother to try to quiet myself. Snow keeps letting out mostly incoherent strings of what sounds like mostly Normal curse words and my name and exclamations of ‘Fuck!’ and ‘Simon!’ and ‘Aleister Crowley!’ fall out of my mouth without me even trying to say them.  
…  
Simon’s POV:

I’m shagging the guy I’ve hated for years and it feels amazing. I know the things coming out of my mouth are likely impossible to understand, and I don’t care. Baz is underneath me and he keeps moaning my name. I never want it to stop, but of course, all too soon I feel myself getting close to climaxing.

“Ahh… Baz!” I moan. “I…” Then every muscle in my body tenses, every joint locks, and the air around us gets thicker and more hot. Shit. I’m going to go off... Not now… Shit, shit, shit… Everything is so wonderfully overwhelming. The feeling of Baz underneath me, around my cock, and the building orgasm. It’s all too much. I’m at a loss as to what to do. The feeling builds, and I do the only thing that I can think of. I push the magic into Baz, my body shuddering and a loud moan coming out of my mouth as I come deep into him at the same time.  
…  
Baz’s POV:

“Ahh… Baz! I…” I hear Simon moan, then he tenses and a moment later he’s shuddering against me, moaning loudly, and I feel being filled with his come and a hot feeling of magic. Great snakes… I start to feel myself getting close as well, and then my vision goes dark.  
…

Simon's POV: 

Once I had finished I pull out of Baz and move down, panting softly. I was planning on sucking him off, but he looks at me and then pushes me back a little and moves to where he’s sitting in my lap, straddling my legs. I look at him, wondering what he was doing. Then kisses me deeply. I kiss back, still feeling mildly confused. Our tongues slide against each other and he groans softly into my mouth before slowly starting to press small sucking kisses across my jaw, slowly grinding against me. His mouth slowly continues to slide down, moving to my neck. He mumbles something, and I can feel the magic from the spell wash over me. Then his fangs sink into my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Simon's POV:

The pain is sharp and hot as his fangs sink deep into my neck. Then it dulls as Baz slowly sucks. Baz’s arms are so firmly wrapped around me that I know there’s no way I could pull away, not that I want to. It feels absolutely heavenly. Warm, hazy, and so fucking good. I tilt my head off to the side a little and close my eyes.  
…

Baz’s POV:

I press one more kiss to Snow’s neck and then my slowly sink fangs in, piercing his artery. My mouth fills with his blood and I let out a soft hum of pleasure, savoring the taste. It’s absolutely luscious, warm, sweet, and smoky from his magic, nothing like anything else I’ve tasted. His fingers dig into my shoulders and he drags his nails down my back. I let out a small groan as the warm, rich blood continues to fill my mouth and down my throat. Part of me knows that I shouldn’t be doing this, but I can’t think clearly enough to remember why, and I couldn’t stop if I tried. I slowly lick over the holes my fangs had left in his neck, massaging them with my tongue and continuing to suck, more blood filling my mouth. I start to drink deeper, feeling Snow’s hands sliding over me as I do so. His hand slides down and he gropes my arse, groaning softly. A moment later, I feel him slowly push his fingers back into me, quickly finding my prostate and fingering it mercilessly, rubbing the tips of his fingers roughly over the spot over and over. I let out a long groan, reluctantly pulling off of his neck and grinding harder against him. He uses his free hand to pull me into another kiss, groaning against my mouth as I continue to grind against him. I kiss him back deeply, my hand gripping the side of his neck on top of where I had bitten, to try to stop him from getting blood everywhere, my mouth still pressed firmly against his, his tongue sliding against mine, both of us moaning into each other’s mouths. After another moment, I come hard, splattering it on both of us, a long, loud moan escaping my mouth as I shudder against him, my arsehole spasming around his fingers. I’m left panting heavily, dropping my head onto his shoulder and closing my eyes. “Oh gods…” I pant.

Snow hums in response, pulling his fingers out of me. 

I move my hand and slowly start to lick his neck, cleaning up the blood. I suck on the spot for again, Snow grinding against me as I do so. After a moment Snow comes again, and I keep drinking until I'm too full to drink any more before pulling away and moving off of him. Then I grab my wand off of my nightstand and clean up the mess off of the two of us before healing the holes from my fangs, still leaving a dark purple hickey on his neck that I don’t bother to fix. He can fix it himself or it can stay there. After that, I lay down, curling up on my side and Snow snuggles up behind me, pulling the blanket over us.  
…

For the second time today, I’m not sure how I ended up where I am. Simon is wrapped around me, slowly rubbing my stomach in little circles. I feel incredibly full and warm, and I can’t help but feel like I’m dreaming again. Simon presses a couple of soft kisses to the back of my neck, and I’m too tired to question any of it. I just relax and close my eyes, taking in the feeling of it all until I fall asleep, hearing the sound of Simon snoring softly behind me and feeling his breath against the back of my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon’s POV:

I wake up the next morning with Baz half on top of me and my head aching. We’re both still completely naked, and it takes me a moment to realize why that was. Then I remember what had happened the night before. I would have thought that was all a very strange dream if I hadn’t woken up without clothes on, pressed up against an equally naked Baz. He’s only about half covered by the blanket, and I find myself staring, taking in just how gorgeous he is. He looks so peaceful, one arm wrapped around me, his lips parted slightly, and his hair is still a mess after last night. He really is extremely attractive, and I can’t stop staring. It’s so weird being here. Wanting to be here, but I do. I start to rub his back absentmindedly, feeling his cold skin. He’s only warm in places where he’s pressed against me. I continue to run my hand over him, feeling him become warmer as I do so.  
…

Baz’s POV:

I wake up laying half on top of Snow. His arms are wrapped around me, keeping me warm even though I am only partially covered by my blanket, and he’s rubbing my back in little circles with his hand. It all feels absolutely wonderful. I just want to stay like this forever. No more fighting, no more humdrum, no more war, nothing but laying in bed with Simon Snow, hearing his heartbeat and his breathing, and being warmed up by his insanely warm body. I lay like that for a moment, just taking in the feeling before stretching and moving my head to look at him. 

“Good morning.” he says.

“Shouldn’t you be at breakfast shoving as many scones as you can into your mouth?” I ask, unsure of what reaction I was going for, but when he responds with a laugh instead of the usual annoyance, I can’t help but smile.

“I could be, but I’m sort of enjoying being right here.” he says. “Besides, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago.”

I look over at the clock. “It’s almost 8:30. We’re going to miss breakfast completely.”

He shrugs. “Oh well.”

I sigh and close my eyes again. “Whatever.”

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asks me.

“I’m good.” I reply, though I wasn’t really awake enough to tell. “You?”

“I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I’m alright.” he says, starting to gently run his fingers through my hair.

“Snow… What are we doing?”

“Simon.” he says.

“What?” I ask, confused.

“My name is Simon.” 

“That’s not an answer to my question Snow.”

He sighs. “We’re snuggling, now stop acting like you aren’t enjoying it.” 

I roll my eyes, but smile a little, not saying anything more. He’s right after all. I love this. I just know that this can not possibly end well. He pulls me over on top of him and then adjusts my blanket a bit so that it covered us before starting to rub my back. I nuzzle into his neck and he doesn’t even flinch. He should not trust me this much. Especially not now. Not when it’s been this long since I’ve had blood. 

That’s when I realize I’m not thirsty. I can hear his heartbeat, and my fangs are still away. I quickly move and look at Simon.

“What are you doing?” Simon asks with a little laugh. 

I shake my head, feeling my heartbeat in my throat.

“What’s wrong?” he asks me.

“I… fuck I think I bit you last night.”

“I don’t think you did.” he says. “I don’t remember that happening. I remember a lot of other things happening, but not you biting me.”

I move and look at the other side of his neck, finding a dark purple hickey. “I definitely bit you…” I say, brushing my thumb over the two little scars. “And I really could have done a better job healing it up after…”

“What do you mean?” 

“My healing charms usually wouldn’t leave a scar.” I say. “Unfortunately I don’t think I was exactly in my right mind when this happened. Want me to fix it?”

“That would… umm… that would be great.” he says, slightly apprehensively.

I grab my wand off of my nightstand, quickly fixing up the scars on his neck.

Just then, there’s a knock at the door. I quickly move off of Snow. “Get up.” I say in an urgent whisper. “We’ll talk more about this in a little bit.”

Simon sighs. “Just a second!” he calls, stretching and standing up.

I look him up and down, allowing myself to stare for just a moment before quickly grabbing my uniform and going into the bathroom to get dressed.  
…

Simon’s POV

I quickly throw my clothes on and then open the door. Penelope is standing in the hallway with a plate of food in her hand and a book under her arm. She looks worried. “Are you okay?” she asks.

“I’m fine.” I say, stepping out of her way to let her inside. “Why?”

“You weren’t at breakfast. I was worried that something had happened with Baz.” Penny says walking into the room.

I barely stifle a laugh at that statement, and she arches an eyebrow at me.

“What on earth is so funny about that?” she asks.

“Nothing. You don’t need to worry. I’m fine Pen. Really good actually.” I say. “I just overslept.”

“Oh… okay. Good.” she says. 

“What’s with the book?” I ask.

“I think found the answer to our problem.” she says, shoving the plate of food into my hands and pulling the book out from under her arm. 

“Really?” I ask, picking up one of the scones off of the plate and taking a bite. 

“Really.” she says, sitting on my bed and flipping through the book to find the page she was looking for. 

Baz walks out of the bathroom, still finishing buttoning up his shirt. “What exactly is this going to do?” he asks, looking at Penny.

“Good! You’re still here. Maybe we can sort this all out before class.” she says. “If this spell works, everything will go back to normal.”

“Really?” Baz asks.

“Well… The animals will be back anyway.”

“Finally.” Baz says.

Penny and I both nod.

“Let’s get to work then.” Penny says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, especially after another fairly long wait. The next chapter will be the last in this story, but I have some ideas for a sequel, so if you're interested in that, keep an eye out for that after the next update. As always, constructive criticism as well as comments are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Penny’s POV:

“So, what do we need to do?” Baz asks, sitting down next to me on Simon’s bed. He shifts slightly, a look of discomfort on his face. I suppose he’s probably starving again at this point. The idea of blood must be making it worse.

I finally get to the page I was looking for and start to go over it. “It’s a spell that was made to bring lost things back to you. It’s going to require quite a bit of magic and time considering we’re trying to bring back so much, but I think the three of us working together can do it.”

Simon sits down on the bed as well. On the other side of Baz to my surprise. Strange. “How does it work?” he asks.

I move the book onto Baz’s lap and the two of them start to look over the spell, Simon leaning into Baz so that he could see better. 

“The first few lines of Little Bo Peep?” Simon asks. 

“Makes sense I suppose. Especially for our purposes.” Baz replies before starting to read the rest of the instructions. “Bury an offering of something that will draw your item(s) to you in the center of the place you want the object(s) to appear in. Cast the spell over the offering, focusing on what you wish to draw to you. Repeat the spell until what you want has reappeared. The closer you want the object(s) to be to you, and the larger the size or quantity of the item(s), the longer it will take for it to appear.” 

“Strange…” Simon says. “Think it’ll work?” 

“It’s supposed to be a very strong spell, but there’s only one way to find out really.” I reply.

Simon stands up. “Let’s go then.”

“Right now?” Baz asks. 

“Yeah. Let’s fix this mess I made.” Simon says.

“Mess you made?” Baz asks.

“Er… Yeah, I umm… I may have… Umm…”

“Use your words Simon.” Baz says, frowning at him.

“I may have been the reason for this happening.” Simon says quietly.

Baz sighs. “What did you do Snow?”

“There was a spider in the dorm…” Simon says.

Baz turns to look at Simon and an odd look comes to his face. Then, to my surprise, he starts to laugh. “You’re such an idiot sometimes Simon.” he says.

I expect to feel Simon’s magic, to see heat radiating off of him, for him to be annoyed, or at the very least embarrassed enough to see the signs of him getting close to going off, but he just sighs softly and shakes his head.

“At least this can all be fixed,” Baz says.

“Let’s just go take care of this.” I say.

“We need an offering of some kind?” Simon says.

“I have an idea for that.” I say.

“Of course you do.” Baz says, though he doesn’t sound annoyed really. Why is he being so weird? It can’t possibly just be because we’re helping him out.

“We need to get a few things if we want to get everything back.” I say. “Really it would be best if we could fully fix this and not just bring back a few things, but it may take trying this more than once for that.”

Baz nods slightly. “That makes sense.”

“We should go into the wavering wood and find some different things that are edible as well as some other small things like sticks and leaves.” I suggest. “Anything that seems like it would be liked by any of the animals that used to be around here.”

“That almost seems too easy.” Baz says.

“You have a better idea?”

“I don’t think so.” he responds with a sigh. “Let’s go for a walk then I guess.”

Simon nods. “Come on. Let’s go fix all of this.”  
…

Twenty minutes later, the three of us had met back up just outside of the wood, small bags full of things we thought would work for the offering to try to bring everything back.

“So where are we going to do this?” Baz asks.

“Somewhere near the middle of the wood I guess.” I respond.

“Follow me.” Baz says. “I think I know a good place.”

Simon nods. “Alright.”

Simon and I follow Baz deep into the wood, stopping in a small clearing. 

“This is around the middle as far as I know.” Baz says, opening his bag and emptying it onto the ground.

“You spend a lot of time out here don’t you?” I ask.

“It’s better than draining one of our classmates. Now hurry up. It’s cold and we’re going to be late enough as it is.” Baz replies.

Simon and I empty our bags into the pile with Baz’s stuff.

“I should… er… probably not try to help… I don’t want to cause a bigger problem…” Simon says.

“You’re probably right Snow. This isn’t exactly a problem that you can fix by hitting it with a sword.” Baz says, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the pile that was in between the three of us.

I point my ring at the pile and start to recite the spell. Baz joins in with me. “ **Little Bo-Peep has lost her sheep, and can't tell where to find them. Leave them alone, and they'll come home, bringing their tails behind them.** ”

The pile catches on fire, starting to fill the air with smoke, and a faint blue ring of light starts to spread out from around the flame. We repeat the poem, the ring expanding with the cloud of smoke. After repeating it a few times the ring flickers, the flame dying down a bit.

“Shit…” Baz murmurs. Simon steps forward and places his hand on Baz’s shoulder. His eyes fall part of the way closed and Baz shudders lightly and then goes back to chanting the spell with me. The flame quickly doubles in height and the ring becomes brighter, spreading more quickly than before. Soon it's too large to be visible from where we’re at and the smoke settles like fog a few inches from the ground and starts to be drawn back into the fire. The blue ring reappears, moving in the opposite direction until it reaches the flame. The flame burns blue and hot and then quickly dies, leaving nothing behind. It was as if the offering was never there and the spot was never on fire. The wood, which had been eerily silent before, was now full of sounds. Birds chirping, and insects buzzing quietly. I look around and then sigh softly.

“That was… interesting.” I say, looking back over at Baz and Simon. Simon is leaning against Baz, eyes closed. “You okay Si?”

“Mmhmm.” he hums in response. “Tired…”

Baz looks fairly tired himself. 

“You should go drink something Baz.” I say. “And then you both should get some sleep.”

“I’m not hungry at the moment.” Baz says. 

“Are you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.” Baz says.

“You aren’t hungry though? You haven’t had blood in days.” I say.

“I may have had a blood donation of sorts last night.” Baz replies.

“From what?” I ask.

“Me.” Simon says.

“And you’re completely fine today?” I ask, worried and a little confused.

“I’m fine.” Simon says. “We figured out last night that I can share my magic with him. It gave him the ability to make that spell work so that he could drink.”

“Is that what you just did? Shared your magic with him?”

Both of them nod.

“Interesting.” I say. “You two should go back to your dorm and sleep. I’ll bring you your work later.”

Simon nods, taking Baz’s hand and then starting to walk back towards their dorm. What on earth happened last night?  
…

I walk up to Simon’s dorm room during lunch to check in on the two of them. When I open the door, I find them both curled up in Simon’s bed, Simon was shirtless, Baz’s head on his chest, a blanket almost completely covering Baz. Okay then… I knock on the door frame and Baz jumps slightly, moving to look at me. Simon groans softly, pulling Baz close again.

“Ignore it.” Simon grumbles sleepily.

“Hard to do that when she’s already in our room Simon.”

Simon tenses slightly and opens his eyes, looking up at me. “Oh… it’s just you. Everything alright Pen? What time is it?” My eyes land on the dark purple spot on his neck and I look away after just a moment.

“It’s just after noon… I uhh… Brought you guys lunch if you’re hungry. I say, “Anyway… That’s all I came up here for... I’ll leave now. You two can go back to snuggling, or sleeping or uh... whatever…” I say, setting the plate down and walking out of the room.  
…

Baz’s POV:

Bunce leaves and I can’t help but laugh. Simon starts up almost as quickly as I do.

“Did you see the look on her face?” he asks. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so confused before.”

I shake my head, laughing harder. “And how quickly she rushed out? Crowley, it’s like we scared her.”

“I think we may have.” 

Simon laughs hard. Eventually our laughter dies down. The second we make eye contact though, we both start up again. Simon pulls me into a kiss, grinning widely against my mouth.

“What a strange few weeks.” I say, smiling softly.

“The past few days have been pretty nice though.”

“Mmhmm.” I say. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m just tired really.”

“Mmm… sleeping more sounds good…”

“Mmhmm.” Simon hums, laying down and pulling me down into him again. I smile, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his breathing as they both become slower and he falls asleep. I quickly start to feel sleepy again myself, feeling warm and comfortable snuggled up to Snow. Eventually, I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I have a plan in mind for a sequel, but I have a couple of other things in mind first, so it may be a little while before that starts. I will definitely make an announcement on this story when I upload it, so keep an eye out if you are interested. Comments make my day, and constructive criticism is always appreciated if you have any. Thanks for reading!


	10. Vote?

I have two fics on AO3 that I've written recently and I have plans for sequels to both. One is a sequel to the fic Anemic which I plan to have be a bit darker and will revolve around a fairly big fight between them and the other is the sequel to Malsaniĝi Toxin which will take place after Carry on and have a lot to do with Emily, the OC mentioned in the first fic, as well as Baz being jealous. I'd love to hear your opinions on which I should work on first.

I have a poll set up on amino here:  
https://aminoapps.com/c/carry-on/page/blog/what-should-i-write-first/xEEv_lQs2uw8WQZWg781xJQYj1dgzQxNLY

and if you prefer not to go through the trouble of actually voting, feel free to comment on the fic you're most interested in seeing a sequel for to help me decide which I should work on first.

Thanks in advance for any thoughts you may share!


End file.
